Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is an FPS game developed by Oxo Game Studios and Digital Technology SA (DITES) the game focuses in World War IV. Characters Playable (US) *Pvt. Samuel Fordson *Cpt. Nathaniel Henry Robertson *Sqr. Cmdr. Leslie Nichols Allied (US) *Cpt. Jonathan Walker *Cpt. Shawcross *Sgt. Ronald Mill *Cpl. Mike McDonnell *Pvt. Zayden Johns *Lt. Neil Macleod *Second Lt. Richard Lloyd Playable (EU) *Fw. Joachim Steiner *Lt. Albert Landmann *LCpl. Simon Wallis Allied (EU) *Cpt. Bernard Russell *Sgt. Martin Johnston *Sgt. Alain Pierpont *Sgt. Francesco Torregrossa Playable (RU) *Junior Lt. Kiril Ovsyanikov Allied (RU) *Sgt. Lev Pakhomov *Cpl. Vladimir Pudovkin *Cpl. Alena Nidorova *Sgt. Yakov Parshin *Pte. Sergei Chihoski Missions US Campaign *H-Hour *Zero Hour *Acta Non Verba *Red Devil *Strike in Fallujah *Dark *Raging Fire Down *Liberation of Iraq *One Enemy Less *Hell's Wings *Iron Demon *At the Gates *Burning City *The End of Wars EU Campaign *Wake Up Call *Raid! *Punching East *The Unstoppable *A New Enemy *Cash for Guns? *Air Support *Escape! *Invasion *HVT *One Last Push *Defense of Pyongyang *Breaking Point RU Campaign *Snow, Blood and Lead *Payback *Iris Echo Delta *With Extreme Prejudice *Exodus *Iron Ghost *Krasnoyarsk Crossing *Saving Pvt. Chihoski *The Foretelling *Breach *Through the Flames *Sky Devils *The Push North *For Russia Kits There are five kits available for the player, players can place any kind of weapons in any kit, but equipment is limited for one kit only. The kits are: *Assault Kit *Support Kit *Engineer Kit *Marksman Kit Equipment All equipment is limited to certain kits, equipment can be upgraded into different pieces. Assault Kit *Grenade Launcher: Standalone or Underbarrel grenade launcher, can be upgraded to a semi-automatic grenade launcher, but when upgraded, it can no longer be used as an underbarrel. (M203, M320, AG36, GP-25, Type 91), (MGL-140) *Mortar: Light artillery piece, it can be upgraded into a heavier mortar, reducing the speed and efficiency of the mortar for a more powerful weapon. (LGI Mle F1), (2B14 Podnos) *M18A1 Claymore: Proximity detonated mine, the user and the allied players cannot be killed by the Claymore, when upgraded, the Claymore can be remotely detonated by the player. *M26 MASS: Standalone or underbarrel shotgun, holds 5 rounds per magazine. It is replaced by an underbarrel or standalone X26 Taser taser when upgraded. Support Kit *Syrette: Revives dead players before they respawn, it only restores 35% of health, it upgrades into,a defibrillator, which fully restores the player's health. *C4: Remotely detonated explosives. When upgraded, explosives will have a larger blast. *Minex 2FD 4.500: Mine detector, beeps when mines are spotted. It disables mines when upgraded and turns them into friendly equipment. *Aeryon Scout: Small UAV with an incorporated camera that can mark targets for the user's team. When upgraded, a small tear gas sprayer is incorporated. Engineer Kit *Rocket Launcher: Faction-specific rocket launcher with six rockets, it can disable enemy vehicles and destroy fortifications, it is replaced by an ATGM when upgraded. *MANPADS: Anti-Air missile launcher, locks-on to enemy aircraft. When upgraded, players can mark enemy aircraft for the his/her team. *TM-46 mine: Proximity-detonated mine, disables enemy vehicles. It is replaced by an EMP mine, which renders vehicles useless unless repaired when upgraded. *Tool Kit: Repairs vehicles and mounted weapons, it can also disable enemy equipment. It is replaced by an EOD bot when upgraded. Marksman Kit *Radio Beacon: Serves as a spawn point for allies. When upgraded, it can relay messages to other players and warn them of enemy activity. *Motion Sensor: Shows enemy movement on the minimap within a 30 metre range. Upgrading it shows the target's direction in a 60 metre range. *Radio Jammer: Scrambles enemy radio signals within a 25 metre range. It can deplete enemy electronics within a 45 metre range when upgraded. *SOFLAM: Paints targets for the user's allies. When upgraded, you can call in artillery strikes, but it takes up to five minutes until another strike can be called. Weapons and Vehicles USMC Small Arms *Beretta M92FS (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Kriss Super V (SMG) *SCAR-H CQC (Carbine) *M16A4/M203 (AR) *ACR/M203 (AR) *Mk.14 EBR/M203 (Battle Rifle) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *XM2010 (Sniper Rifle) *Mossberg 590 Tactical (Shotgun) *AA12 (Shotgun) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M249 SAW (LMG) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) Vehicles *HMMWV *LAV-25 *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *M109A6 PIM *AH-1Z Viper *UH-60 Blackhawk *MV-22B Osprey *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F/A-18F Super Horner *F-15E Strike Eagle *A-10 Warthog *MQ-9 Reaper HMAF Small Arms *Inglis Hi-Power (Handgun) *FN P90 (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4/M203 (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2/AG-C(AR) *HK416/HK EGLM (AR) *L1A1 SLR/AG-C (Battle Rifle) *L129A1 (Sniper Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) *L86A2 (LMG) *FN MAG58 (LMG) *AS-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *LAW 80 (Rocket Launcher) *Starstreak (MANPADS) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) Vehicles *Land Rover Wolf * *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *M109A6 PIM *AH-1Z Viper *UH-60 Blackhawk *MV-22B Osprey *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F/A-18F Super Horner *F-15E Strike Eagle *A-10 Warthog *MQ-9 Reaper Bundeswehr Small Arms *USP .45 (Handgun) *MP7A1 PDW (Machine Pistol) *MP5A3/M203 (SMG) *HK53A3 (Carbine) *G36A2/AG36 (AR) *HK33A2/HK79 (AR) *HK417/AG36 (Battle Rifle) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *Erma SR-100 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington M870MCS (Shotgun) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *HK21 G8 (LMG) *HK121 (LMG) *DSR-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *RBS-70NG (MANPADS) *EuroSPIKE (Guided Missile) Vehicles *G-Wagen *Boxer *SPz Puma *Leopard 2A7 *PzH2000 *Tiger UHT *NH90 *Eurofighter Typhoon *Tornado IDS *EADS Barracuda French Armed Forces Small Arms *MAC Mle. 50 *MAT-49/54 *UMP 45 *SIG SG552 *FAMAS G2/APAV 40mm *SIG SG550/M320 *SG542/M320 *HK G3ZF *FRF2 *AA-52 *FN Minimi *PGM Hécate II *AT4 CS *Mistral *ERYX *LLR 81mm Vehicles *Panhard PVP *VBCI *AMX-10P *AMX-56 Leclerc *CAESAR *Tigre HAP *AS532 Cougar *Dassault Rafale *Mirage 2000N *Dassault nEUROn Russian Army Small Arms *MP446 Viking (Handgun) *PP2000 (Machine Pistol) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *AK-12U (Carbine) *AK-74M/BS-1 Tishina (AR) *AK-200/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *VSS Vintorez (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) *SV98 (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *RPK-74M (LMG) *AEK-999 Barsuk (LMG) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) Vehicles *GAZ-2975 Tigr *BTR-90 *BMP-3 *T-90 *BM-27 Uragan *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Sukhoi Su-35S *Sukhoi Su-30MK *Su-25KM Skorpion *MiG-29K Fulcrum-D *Yakovlev PRORYV-U PLA Small Arms *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95B (Carbine) *QBZ-03/Type 91 (AR) *QBZ-95G/Type 91 (AR) *Type 63 (Battle Rifle) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *JS-7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QJY-88 (LMG) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) Vehicles *NJ2045 *WZ551 *ZBD2000 *Type 98 *PLZ-45 *WZ-19 *Z-8 Super Frelon *Chengdu J-10 *Xian JH-7 *Shenyang J-15 *Chengdu Pterodactyl I KPA Small Arms *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) *Type 49 PPSH (SMG) *Type 88SU (Carbine) *Type 58/GP-30 Obuvka (AR) *Type 86S/22mm Rifle Grenade (AR) *Type 63/22mm Rifle Grenade (Battle Rifle)of the Soviet SKS *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *Mosin M1959 (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *RP-46 (LMG) *Type 73 (LMG) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *AT-4 Fagot (Guided Missile) Vehicles *UAZ-469 *TAB-77 *BMP-2 *P'okpung-ho *BM-21 Grad *Mi-24D Hind-D *MiG-21 Fishbed *Nanchang Q-5 Fantan *Tu-141 Strizh MERC Small Arms *Makarov PMM (Handgun) *Agram2000 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *AK-47/BG-15 Muxa (AR) *KH2002/BG-15 Muxa (AR) *Hakim rifle/22mm rifle grenade (Battle Rifle) *Tabuk 7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M07 (Sniper Rifle) *RMB-93 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *RPK-74 (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *AMR-2 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *AT-5 Spandrel (Guided Missile) Vehicles *Otokar Cobra *Otokar Arma *BMT-2 Cobra *T-80 *T-155 Fırtına *Denel AH-2 Rooivalk *Kamov Ka-29 *MiG-25 Foxbat *MiG-23 Flogger *Tu-141 Strizh Neo Soviets Small Arms *MP412 REX (Handgun) *Borz (Machine Pistol) *PP90 (SMG) *Grad (Carbine) *Vektor R4/GP-30 Obuvka (AR) *Vepr/BS-1 Tishina (AR) *SKS/22mm Rifle Grenade (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVU (Sniper Rifle) *OTS-48K (Sniper Rifle) *Fort-500 (Shotgun) *MTs-255 (Shotgun) *Vektor SS-77 (LMG) *Zastava M84 (LMG) *RPG-22 (Rocket Launcher) *Strela-3 (MANPADS) *AT-7 Saxhorn (Rocket Launcher) Vehicles *BRDM-2 *OT-64 SKOT *BMD-2 *T-64 *152mm SpGH DANA *Mil Mi-2 *Yakovlev Yak-24 *MiG-19 Farmer *MiG-27 Shadow PMC Small Arms *Beretta Px4 *Minebea PM-9 *Spectre M4 *Beretta Cx4 *XM8/XM320 *ARX-160/GLX-160 *Kel-Tec RFB/M203 *AWC G2 *JNG-90 Bora *Serbu SuperShorty *Akdal MKA 1919 *Stoner 86 *CETME Ameli *M20 Super Bazooka *HN-5 *9K11 Malyutka Vehicles *Agrale Marruá *GPV Captain *Kentaurus *T-72 *SO-152 *HAL LCH Factionless Weapons *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *Colt M1911A1 (Handgun) *MAC-10 (Machine Pistol) *Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) *Skorpion EVO III (SMG) *Daewoo K7 (SMG) *Valmet M82 (Carbine) *Daewoo K1A (Carbine) *M3 (Carbine) *M4A1 (Carbine) *Daewoo K2/M203 (AR) *F2000T/GL1 (AR) *Ak.5/AG36 (AR) *XM29 AICW (AR w/ Tri-shot GL) *TenPoint Defender CLS (Crossbow) *FN SAFN 49 (Battle Rifle) *AG3 (Battle Rifle) *Ostblock Ballistic Knife (Spring-powered Ballistic Knife) *WA2000 (Sniper Rifle) *7.62 Tkiv 85 (Sniper Rifle) *Lee-Enfield SMLE (Sniper/Battle Rifle) *Kel-Tec KSG (Shotgun) *Rossi Overland (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *KAC ChainSAW (LMG) *McBros .950 JDJ (AT Sniper Rifle) *M3 Carl Gustaf (Rocket Launcher) *Airsoft Gun (Special Weapon)on the MP5K and AKS74u, minor Easter Egg in certain maps DLC Weapons *Walther P99 (Handgun) *Glock 17C (Handgun) *FNH 45 (Handgun) *AAC Honey Badger (Carbine) *AUG A3 (Assault Rifle) *SA58 OSW (Battle Rifle) *FN FAL (Battle Rifle) *WWII M1 Garand Factionless Vehicles *Lamborghini Gallardo (Supercar) *Mitsubishi Montero (4x4) *LSV (Buggy) *M8 AGS Ridgeway (Tank) *EA-18G Growler (Fighter/Electronic Warfare Jet) Attatchments Optics *Red-Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision red-dot sight. (TASCO ProPoint, Zeiss RSA, Kobra) *Holographic Sight - Provides a clearer view of the target, at the cost of peripherial vision. (EOTech 552) *Precision Scope - Enhanced zoom scope, unaffected by EMP. (ACOG 4x32) *AN/PVS-14 - Night-vision scope, displays heat signatures as yellow. *Rifle Scope - High Magnification scope, available for most weapons, except handguns, shotguns, submachine guns and carbines. *12x Scope - High power scope, has the highest magnification out of all scopes, only available for sniper rifles. *Variable Zoom Scope - Has different magnifications, 4x, 6x and 10x, available for sniper rifles and assault rifles. iPhone App There is an iPhone app that includes 5 minigames, each minigame has a different character and missions: *UAV Recon: Pilot an RQ-5 RPA and laze targets for a Tomahawk missile strike, but beware because there are some SAM systems so you have to use your flares. (Maj. Rodney Johnson, USAF) *Wave Defense: Use a sniper rifle and a machine gun to hold off an attack in your fort. (SSgt. George Barrett, Royal Marines) *Pyromaniac: Plant explosives in a new stealth UCAV project to avoid the enemies from continuing its development, be careful there are IFVs guarding it. (Pvt. Joseph LeBlanc, ADT) *Air Defence: Activate each automatic SAM system to bring down a heavy bomber en route to Moscow. (Lt. Evgenyi Kyznetsov) *Electronic Warfare: Put 2 microchips in order and connect each cable to call an EMP from a satellite, although there are tanks tha pose a major threat. (Sgt. Wilhelm König, Heer) Weapons *UAV Recon **Flares **BGM-109 Tomahawk *Wave Defense **Timberwolf C14 **M249 SAW *Air Defence **AKS-74M **9K338 Igla-S *Pyromaniac **FAMAS/M320 **C4 **RPG *Electronic Warfare **G36K **Double barrel Shotgun **MILAN Map Packs The map packs have new additions, including the tracked articulated transport Bv 206, the stealth jet, which has better air-to-air capabilities than the strike fighter and only seats one, include the following: *F-35A Lightning II (US, UK, Germany, France) *PAK FA (Russia, Neosoviets) *J-20 (PLA, KPA) *IAMI Shafaq (MERC, Shadow PMC). New weapons are added as well: *Tavor TAR-21/M203 *AEK-971/GP-25 Kostyor *CZ-805 BREN/BREN G1 *AVB-7,62 *Barrett M98 Bravo *Ultimax 100 The maps include: *Hokkaido: The PLA has started to invade Northern Japan, but the British are determined to stop them. *Plesetsk: Neosoviets are attempting to sabotage the Soyuz X-6 spaceship and salvage blueprints belonging to the Soyuz X family, but the Russians will prevent that. *Dame de Fer: The Shadow PMC has assaulted Champ de Mars in Paris, the French will be determined to stop the PMC. *Mt. Sidley: The KPA, now deploying a missile launch base in Antarctica is starting to expand towards the South Pole. Germany is pursuing to interrupt them. *Elburz: OpForces bave a stronghold in Elburz mountains, Iran. The US are going to destroy it. *Nightmare of the Dead: The Zombie infestation has expanded to an abandoned nuclear launch site in Eastern Kazakhstan. *Baffin Island: The PLA now gained access to the North Pole and will now pave a way to the Canadian Oilsands, but the Commonwealth SAS will obliterate them. *Jungle Rumble: The Shadow PMC has kidnapped a French premier in French Guiana, France has sent French Spec Ops and a couple of aircraft. *Déjà vu: The KPA is rallying up a Communist militia in Vietnam, the US sends Spec Ops to investigate. *Toxic Sands: Neosoviets test chemical weapons in Vozrozhdeniya peninsula, Russia sends Spetsnaz to find out of their sinister plan. *Operation ROMA 68: German KSK has located an important OpFor general in Northern Pakistan. *Hell on Earth: During the exploration for the source of the zombie virus, our fearless heroes are confronted by the Infection in the apex of an active volcano. Borderside DLC borderside is an expansion pack that involves the Mexican Army that fight against a fictional druglord nicknamed el Ogro, who has controlled part of Northern Mexico and is funded by the PLA and KPA. Differences include asymmetrical warfare, where Mexico has more advanced weaponry and the Ogre's forces have more anti-tank and anti-air weaponry. Weapons Mexican Army Small Arms *FN Five-seveN *FN P90 *UMP 45 *M4 Carbine *FX-05 Xiuhcóatl *HK G3 *Morelos Sniper Rifle *Benelli M2 *HK21A1 *RL-83 Blindicide *Roland Vehicles *Plasan Sandcat *DN-IV Caballo *DN-V Búfalo *ERC-90 Sagaie *EC725 Cougar *AH-1W SuperCobra *F-5 Freedom Fighter *E-2 Hawkeye *EMBRAER R-99 Ogre's Gang Small Arms *Springfield XD *Intratec TEC-9 *Beretta M12 *Hi-Point carbine *AKM *FN CAL *Winchester M70 *Beretta 682 *RPK-74 *C90C *Gepard Vehicles *Toyota Model F *Up-armored Isuzu Elf *OT-64 SKOT *BM-14 *ASU-57 *Homemade Gyrocopter *Cessna 172 *Beechcraft Bonanza *Narcosubmarine *S-125 Neva Factionless Weapons *Desert Eagle .50AE *Ruger Mk.II *Mekanika URU *Sola Leger *SAR-21A *Steyr AUG *Mauser pattern rifle *GOL Sniper Magnum *Barrett M99 *Ultimax 100 *M60E4 *Mk.19 Factionless Vehicles *Silverado 2500 *Panhard VBL *HWK-11 *AMX-30 *UH-1Y Venom Special Ops DLC The second DLC focuses only on covert operations, factions include the US Army Special Ops, SAS and Spetsnaz vs. the PLASOF, DPRKSOF and MERC-SOW. Teams have weapons not seen previously and gaming style differs because it depends more on stealth. The game features 3 killstreaks and a unique game mode called "Ant-submarine War" which consists in identifying, locating and destroying the enemy's submarine, the first one to do so wins, because submarines are nearly invisible if not in visual range, ASW aircraft play a vital role in the game and so do UAVs, to destroy the submarine the player can either destroy it with explosive or entering the submarine and explode the engine. Killstreaks *3 Kills: UAV: The player gets control of a UAV (RQ-7 or Tu-141) which has superior targeting abilities than the small UAVs. *5 Kills: JDAM: The player gets control of a SOFLAM for 3 lives, it is only usable once per life, the SOFLAM will laze the target and the player will get control of the JDAM bomb. *7 Kills: BGM-109 Tomahawk: A cruise missile will bomb a marked area. Weapons US Army Spec Ops/SAS Small Arms *SIG P226 *MP5K-SD *M4A1 Mk.18 CQBR *RobArms XCR *M39 EMR *Remington M11-87 *LSAT *Mk.13 EGLM *AT4 HS Vehicles *IVECO LMV *Bv 206S *M1097 Avenger *M1128 Stryker MGS *RAH-66 Comanche *MH-60S Knight Hawk *P-8 Poseidon *MQ-8 Fire Scout Spetsnaz GRU/MERC-SOW Small Arms *OTS-33 Pernach *PP-90M1 *AK-9 *OTs-14 Groza *Dragunov SVU *Saiga 20K *PKP Petcheneg *GM94 *RPG-28 Vehicles *Kombat T98 *BTR-D *Pantsir-S1 Greyhound *2S25 Sprut *Ka-52 Hokum-B *Ka-60 Kasatka *Beriev A-40 *Kamov Ka-137 PLASOF/DPRK SOF Small Arms *QSW-06 *JS 9mm *Zastava M85 *QBZ-97 *M91 *NOR982 *Type 67 *RGS-50M *RPG-7V2 Vehicles *NJ 2046 *Type 85 *PT-85 *Changhe Z-11W *WZ-9 Haitun *Harbin SH-5 *CATIC SUAV Attachments Optical Sights *Red Dot Sight - The RDS is an optical device attached to the weapon for greater accuracy, yet not zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Holographic Sight - Enhanced variant of the RDS, increases accuracy and zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG) *Red Dot Scope - Similar to the RDS, but is for rocket launchers. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, MANPADS, Guided Missile) {On Lock-On weapons, this sight will decrease lock-on time} *Low Power Scope - Increases range, accuracy and zoom. (BR, LMG, AR, Carbine, Rocket Launcher, MANPADS) *High Power Scope - Default sight for the (AT) Sniper Rifle, it has much more zoom than the LPS. *Variable Power Scope - Scope that can change its level of zoom. (Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Thermal Scope - Scope that marks targets white due to heat. (AR, BR, LMG, Carbine, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Improved Iron-Sights - Sights that increase accuracy and decrease recoil on pistols. (Pistols) Underbarrel/Barrel Attachments *Grip - Increases accuracy by maintaining stability. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Suppressor - Reduces sound from gunfire and fully suppresses muzzle flash. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Pistol) *Bipod - If you deploy it in a wall or when prone, increases stability. (AR, BR, LMG, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Grenade Launcher - Underbarrel GL. (AR, BR, MP5) **USMC - M320 **HMAF - AG-C/EGLM **Bundeswehr - AG36 **French Armed Forces - M203PI **Russian Army - BS-1 Tishina **PLA - Type 91 **KPA - BG-15 Muxa **MERC - GP-30 Obuvka **Shadow PMC - GLX-160 **Neo Soviets - GP-25 Kostyor *XM26 MASS - Underbarrel Shotgun. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Underbarrel Flamethrower - Shoots a controlled burst of flames. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Sawn-off/Snub-nose - Cuts a portion of the barrel to increase spread and damage at the cost of accuracy and range. (Shotgun) *Laser Sight - Sight that shows where you're aiming at. (All weapons) Ammo Types *FMJ - Increases bullet penetration. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *Hollow Point - Increases bullet damage. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *00 Buckshot - Heavy shotgun pellets that inflict more damage in a specific body part. (Shotgun) *Flechette - Small pointy pellets that spread wider but are less powerful. (Shotgun) *Slug - Increases range but decreases damage. (Shotgun) *Explosive rounds - In anti-tanks sniper rifles, this ammo can penetrate thick material and then explode, killing everyone very close to the bullet. *Frag ammunition - Explosive rounds for shotguns. (Shotguns) *HEAT - Ammunition that increases damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) *Incendiary Ammunition - Ammunition that sets a brief fire after exploding. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile Launcher) *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile Launcher, MANPADS) Vehicle Attachments *IR Flares/Smoke - Guided missiles are deviated temporarily when these are released. (IFV, Tank, Howitzer, SPAAG, Helicopters, Jets) *ATGM - Replaces mounted HMG for an ATGM. (4WD, Truck, IFV, Tank) *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Tank, Howitzer) *Explosive Reactive Armor - Armor that increases explosive resistance. (Tank, SP Howitzer, IFV, SPAAG) *Co-axial machine gun: Adds a coaxial machine gun. (IFV, Tank, SPAAG, SPH) *HUD - Adds the location of potential threats within the radius to the howitzer's HUD. *Scout Kit - Adds a bulldozer blade, a tow and a crane, helps to remove vehicles or tow howitzers. (Tank) *Active Radar Homing - Missile that automatically tracks the closest enemy aircraft. (Fighter, Strike Fighter, Bomber) *JDAM - Bomb guided by a console controlled by the co-pilot. (Strike Fighter, Bomber) *Guided Missile - Lock-on missile launched by the co-pilot. (Attack Helicopter) *Electronic Jammer: Increases lock-on time of enemy missiles on air vehicles. (Light Helicopter, Transport Helicopter, Attack Helicopter, Heavy Chopper, Fighter Jet, Strike-Fighter, Ground-Attack Jet) Lethal Grenades, Special Grenades and Equipment Lethal Grenades *Frag Grenade *Tomahawk *Sticky Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *Magnetic Grenade - Device that is attracted to metal surfaces, has a 13 second timer. *Concussion Grenade - With mere explosive damage, the grenade will kill enemies or destroy vehicles. Special Grenades *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Kolokol-1 Gas *Decoy Grenade *Stingball Grenade - When it explodes, tiny rubber balls will be ejected at a high speed and injure anyone in the way. *EMP Grenade - Disables vehicles and other equipment within its range Equipment *Jammer *Motion Sensor *Explosive Charge *Explosive sensor: Rod that beeps when approaching an explosive. *Anti-personnel Mine *Anti-tank Mine *Tactical Insertion *Electric Mine: Mine that electrocutes personnel and disables vehicles for a short period of time. Achievements Singleplayer *D-Day: Complete "H-Hour" on Veteran or Suicide mode. *Companion: Complete "Zero Hour" on Veteran or Suicide mode. *Deeds: Complete "Acta Non Verba" on Veteran or Suicide. *That Was a Hard Stroke: Complete "Red Devil" on Veteran or Suicide. *Knee Deep: Complete "Strike at Fallujah" on Veteran or Suicide. *We Take Care of Our Friends: Complete "Dark" on Veteran or Suicide. *Guardian Angel: Complete "Raging Fire Down" on Veteran or Suicide. *The Liberators: Complete "Liberation of Iraq" on Veteran or Suicide. *That's One For The Books: Complete "One Enemy Less" on Veteran or Suicide. *"20 Minuters": Complete "Hell's Wings" on Veteran or Suicide. *King of the Road: Complete "Iron Demon" on Veteran or Suicide. *Suicide Nation: Complete "At the Gates" on Veteran or Suicide. *Flames of Doom: Complete "Burning City" on Veteran or Suicide. *Medal of Honor: Complete "The End of Wars" on Veteran or Suicide. *Back in the Frying Pan: Complete "Wake up Call" on any difficulty. *Hard Landing: Complete "Raid!" on Veteran or Suicide. *A Hard Blow: Complete "Punching East" on Veteran or Suicide. *Juggernaut: Complete "The Unstoppable" on Veteran or Suicide. Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games